Kingdom of Navarre
The Kingdom of Navarre is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1396 AD. It's capital is Iruña. The Kingdom has no elected Parliament, instead it has a Advisory Council of 133 citizens royaly chosen from 27 different cities to represent the interests and petitions of their respective towns and regions. The Goverment consists of nine Court Officers, the head, the Majordomo of Navarre, being a position equal to that of Prime Minister. The Imperial Parliament elections are the only elections that take place in Navarre. It is one of four European nations to retain serfdom even after the 1830 Imperial Adress on the Abolition of Serfdom. The Population of Navarre is 12.9 million. Administration The Kingdom of Navarre is divided into four Provinces: * The Province of Burgos, capital Burgos, population 4.6 million, Governor: Fortún Sanchéz, Seňor de Garrüze * The Province of Dacs, capital Dacs, population 3.7 million, Governor: Jimeno Galindéz, Seňor de Iatsu * The Province of Iruña, capital Iruña, population 2.9 million, Governor: Iñigo Aznaréz, Seňor de Bargota * The Province of Zaragoza, capital Zaragoza, population 1.7 million, Governor Fernando Lopéz, Seňor de Beire Goverment The Goverment of Navarre consists of nine Court Officers presiding over vague fields of interest and governance, headed by the Majordomo, who each have the ability to create Royal Ministers, appointed to various duties within their jurisdiction. The hierarchy of the Navarrese Goverment is as follows The King * The Majordomo of Navarre: Ochoa Iñíguez, Seňor de Artazu ** The Chamberlain: Galindo Sanchéz, Seňor de Akamarre ** The Herald: Sancho Vélaz, Seňor de Barañáin ** The Butler: Jimeno Fortúnez, Seňor de Azagra ** The Cup-Bearer: Iñigo Garcés, Seňor de Gabadi ** The Treasurer: Aznar Jimenéz, Seňor de Bakaiku ** The Clerk: Lope Aznaréz, Seňor de Izturitze ** Armour-Bearer/Armiger: Aurelio Galindéz, Seňor de Baztan ** Marshal: Vela Aznaréz, Seňor de Izpura The Imperial Parliament Block of Navarre The Kingdom of Navarre has 114 elected representatives in the Imperial Parliament. The Secretary-General of Navarre's Imperial Parliament Block is Vermudo Garcés, Seňor de Barbarin. List of Kings of Navarre * Garcia I 803-816 * Garcia II 816-832 * Inigo I 832-860 * Sancho I 860-888 * Garcia III 888-913 * Jimeno I 913-942 * Fortún I 942-967 * Sancho II 967-990 * Inigo II 990-1011 * Sancho III 1011-1034 * Garcia IV 1034-1040 * Jimeno II 1040-1062 * Fortún II 1062-1083 * Sancho IV 1083-1105 * Inigo III 1105-1128 * Aznar I 1128-1157 * Fortún III 1157-1189 * Garcia V 1189-1204 * Jimeno III 1204-1231 * Sancho V 1231-1255 * Inigo IV 1255-1280 * Lope I 1280-1311 * Garcia VI 1311-1344 * Aznar II 1344-1396 * Inigo V 1396-1401 * Fortún IV 1401-1427 * Lope II 1427-1462 * Jimeno IV 1462-1491 * Fernando I 1491-1524 * Garcia VII 1524-1558 * Aznar III 1558-1592 * Pedro I 1592-1609 * Lope III 1609-1645 * Jimeno V 1645-1682 * Fernando II 1682-1717 * Inigo VI 1717-1765 * Pedro II 1765-1802 * Lope IV 1802-1839 * Fernando III 1839-1870 * Aznar IV 1870- ** Crown Prince Inigo List of Majordomo's of Navarre * Fortún Garcés, Seňor de Atetz 1750-1754 * Jimeno Lopéz, Seňor de Arguedas 1754-1759 * Garcia Galindéz, Seňor de Anue 1759-1761 * Lope Sanchéz, Seňor de Antsoain 1761-1764 * Sancho Vélaz, Seňor de Adios 1764-1768 * Lope Aznaréz, Seňor de Barbarin 1768-1772 * Aznar Iniguez, Seňor de Abaigar 1772-1777 * Jimeno Garcés, Seňor de Artazu 1777-1780 * Sancho Lopéz, Seňor de Akamarre 1780-1782 * Lope Ortiz, Seňor de Garrüze 1782-1785 * Fortún Jimenéz, Seňor de Izturitze 1785-1786 * Inigo Sanchéz, Seňor de Bakaiku 1786-1788 * Sancho Aznaréz, Seňor de Barañáin 1788-1790 * Lope Galindéz, Seňor de Beire 1790-1798 * Galindo Garcés, Seňor de Azagra 1798-1802 * Vela Aznaréz, Seňor de Antzin 1802-1805 * Galindo Sanchéz, Seňor de Iatsu 1805-1810 * Sancho Iniguez, Seňor de Gabadi 1810-1815 * Orti Sanchéz, Seňor de Bargota 1815-1822 * Fortún Galindéz, Seňor de Azagra 1822-1829 * Garcia Jimenéz, Seňor de Bakaiku 1829-1837 * Inigo Fortúnez, Seňor de Izpura 1837-1847 * Aznar Ortiz, Seňor de Bargota 1847-1852 * Galindo Lopéz, Seňor de Baztan 1852-1856 * Inigo Sanchéz, Seňor de Artazu 1856-1860 * Aznar Iniguez, Seňor de Izpura 1860-1866 * Garcia Lopéz, Seňor de Abarzuza 1866-1871 * Jimeno Aznaréz, Seňor de Allo, 1871-1878 * Orti Garcés, Seňor de Aberin 1878-1885 * Ochoa Iñíguez, Seňor de Artazu 1885- Demograhpics * Navarrese 71 % * Aragonese 13 % * Toledan 9 % * Franks 5 % * Gaul, 1.8 % * Others 0.2 % Religion The native Navarrese faith is based around the Goddess Mari and her consort, the dragon/serpent god Suggar, thus the native religion is reffered to both as Marian and Suggarite. The Endovelican Rite reffers to the colective native religion of Toldeo and Aragon, based around Endovelicus and other associate deities. * Marian/Suggarite 74 % * Endovelican (native Lusitanian) Rite 17 % * Wodenism 5 % * Gaul Celtic Faith 1.6 % * Riminian Christianity 2 % * Others 0.6 % Notable People from Navarre * Prince Jimeno Arista, 49th Richest Man of the Empire